Moon Lake Love
by Kirusuchinu
Summary: COMPLETEThis is my one shot BV fic, Yamcha is cheating on Bulma once again and Vegeta is there to comfort her because of the spark in her eyes.....and I am really sry for the underline....I don't know how to fix that


Title: Moon Lake Love

Author: Kirusuchinu Ransu

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

A/N: Hi, it is I again, Kirusuchinu, This fic is inspired by one of gwendy's pics, and I have found many pics that inspire me, so I will be righting more than I ever thought I could. If you would like to see the picture I have it on my website at: http: so feel free to check it out under a link I like to call "Pictures that inspired me to write a fanfic" this fic is dedicated to a pic called "Moon River Lovers" by Gwendy (My absolute favorite BV fan artist of all time, it would be so cool if she was to read this fic and review for me, I would die) so now you can read on and review.

P.S: if this fic happens to get kicked off of than you can read it at my website as well (My mate Victor, also known as Vegeta's twin brother, has been putting up my fics on my website without my permission and I am sure he will do it again and again and again and so on and so forth until the day I quit writing anything which will be never.)

It was a warm summer evening and Bulma was getting ready for her man to take her out for dinner and a movie. It had been a really long time since Yamcha took her out, what with training to fight the androids and then he had baseball practice to go to every day, so it was such a relief to finally be able to see him again, she wondered for how long he would go without training to see her but she quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head and went into her closet after she had just took a shower, she made sure not to wear a bra tonight for Yamcha would see her straps on her shoulders, she went to the wrack that held all her summer evening dresses, she decided one that was very simple but fit nicely to her sinuous curves.

It was a dress that had spaghetti straps, the color was a light rose color with a floral pattern in it, the skirt reached just above her knees she whore a pear of heels to match. She pulled the dress on her body and walked out to her mirror on her vanity desk, she looked at her hair, it sopped just above her hips, tonight she let the soft blue tendrils cascade down her back she didn't bother to put on any make-up for her mother and friends had always told her she would never need it, she had a natural beauty that know body could match, especially her eyes, she was well known for her teal eyes, they matched her hair perfectly.

Satisfied with her appearance she emerged into the lit hallway and walked down to the kitchen where she was met with the eyes of another man, Vegeta was now sitting at the table eating the leftovers from lunch in preparation for dinner, Bulma looked at the clock to see it was already 6: 33pm.

'Yamcha should be here any time now.' She thought to herself before Vegeta had started talking.

"Where are you going looking like that, Hooters?" She stared at Vegeta, her lips parted slightly, he would never admit it but at that moment he had never felt so attracted to the woman before more than he did now, she was perfection in beauty, especially when she looked mad and now she looked horrendously mad at the man before her.

"Well at least I am not a stupid flying monkey." Right before he could retort the phone rang and Bulma ran to get it.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey babe, where are you?" there was a long pause and Vegeta could see the big smile on her beautiful features fade the happy expression on her face faded into that of sadness.

"Oh…ok…yeah, I understand, I mean you really do need to train for the androids or everyone will die…yeah you should go now…no I'll be fine, I'll probably go catch a movie with the girls or something…no don't feel guilty, I'll see you again real soon…ok, night." She hung up the phone and let out a long deep sigh as if she was letting go of all the happy feelings she had had before she picked up the phone, she looked deeply into Vegeta's stone cold eyes with sadness reflecting in them, and he couldn't help than to feel what Bulma was going through, on several occasions she had known he cheated on her and now he could tell that she knew once more that he wasn't training in the least bit, she knew from experience that whenever he wouldn't want to go out with her to be with another girl he would call at the last minute to cancel and come up with some excuse like he had training or late baseball practice and even on a few occasions had told her his parents where in town when she knew they where both dead.

"I'm going into the lab, don't bother me." She took off her shoes and placed them down in the hallway, she then turned for the staircase that lead to her lab, he instantly got up and went in hot pursuit of the blue haired mistress that had been floating around in his mind ever since he came to this mud ball of a planet, but he didn't want the last image of her in his mind to be a depressed woman, he didn't ever want her to feel sad or depressed, especially when it was the direct result of that weakling human she had never had a real relationship with, he was always cheating on her, ever since he came back to life. He finally caught up to her right in front of the door to her lab, he stepped in the way and leaned against the door frame, he plastered on a maliciously cruel but very sexy smirk on his hansom chiseled face, he looked into confused blue eyes then he quickly opened the door and pushed her inside her lab, he opened a nearby window with Bulma in tow, suddenly he was behind her and he placed his huge bulging arms around her waist and lifted her against his barely clothed chest, he had however had a pear of khaki pants on, soon Bulma could feel the wind in her hair, she looked down to her surroundings and could see that it was already dark and the bright lights of West city where lit, Yamcha had never taken her flying with him, it was truly amazing that Vegeta would take her flying when he didn't even like her that much, then she allowed her thoughts to wandered to the feel of Vegeta's hard body against her back, he was so close to her, she wondered why Vegeta would take her out to where she didn't even know, soon the bright lights where gone and she could see a giant blue thing in the middle of landmass, he started to slow down and finally landed, from what she saw was amazing, they where at West lake and if she turned around she would still be able to see the bright lights of West city. To her left she saw a path that if you fallow it you would find yourself on the very top of a thirty foot cliff. To her right was more cliffs, if you looked closely you could see the moss growing on the side, she turned to look at Vegeta but found she couldn't for he still had his arms tightly wound around her waist.

"Vegeta this is beautiful, how did you find it?"

"When I first came to this planet I had to find other places to train because you had yet to build me my own Gravity chamber and I was flying over here and that was how I found it."

"Why did you decide to bring me here?" Once again she wanted to turn around to look into his eyes; he gently loosened his grip on her so she was still in his arms but now she was facing him, this time he could see the want in her eyes.

"I decided to bring you here because before you picked up the phone You had a flare in your eyes, and when you put down the phone you didn't have that spark anymore and it was because of that weak human boyfriend of yours, I don't ever want you to feel sadness ever again and even if you decide to go back to him again as you always have, whenever he makes you sad I want you to remember this place and I want you to promise me that you will never be sad in my presence ever again, I want you to always have that spark in your eyes, for that is the only thing I love about this planet, is the spark in your eyes."

She stared into his eyes only for a moment longer, and then she brought her lips to his for a soft and gentile kiss, he instantly deepened the kiss, now crushing her lips with his own, he begged for entrance to explore the deepest reaches in her mouth, she allowed it as she opened her mouth wider to find his tongue was already in her mouth, she did the same motion with her own tongue as she reached the deepest reaches of his mouth, before she even knew it he had carried her into the lake, she pried her mouth away from his in shock from the cold, she looked into his eyes once more to find there was a lustful haze glossed over his eyes.

She could tell he wanted her badly, but he did say he loved the spark of evil in her eyes. She slowly slipped out of his grip and walked slowly into the lake, she was in waist deep when he finally realized what she was doing. She wanted to play, Vegeta slowly approached her as if he was a hunter and she was his prey, she started to walk back some more and soon her feet couldn't even reach the bottom of the lake, in a flash she dove into the dark water, Vegeta had only lost her for a second then he dove and started looking for her, he found her very soon with his ability to sense ki, she was a fair distance away, very fast for a human female she was, he flew threw the water like a torpedo and in a flash he had found something but not the woman, it was a small group of fish, he had found many ki signatures, there where some bears, some more fish, and a few water snakes but try as he might he could not locate the woman, he finally surfaced and looked for her, to see if he could find her.

Suddenly he spotted her by the place where they had landed, she was leaning against the cliff, he found her and now she was going to be his, not just for the night, but forever, he flew as slow as he could, just to ad to the pleasure as she slowly walked towards him agonizingly slow, swaying her hips, her hair was plastered all over her body, and her dress as well, it was now almost see-through, he could see the round mountains of flesh on her chest, he could see she had no bra on, he was glad for that, when she was about 5 feet away from him she dove again, but this time he locked onto her ki and there was no way she would loose him again, he dove under the water after her, he found her in a flash and latched onto her hips, then he pulled her to the surface, they both took a deep breath and they popped the surface of the lake, he held onto her as he slowly levitated out of the water and brought them to the edge of the lake, when they landed they where still in the water, the water rose to barely below her bottom, she looked into his eyes again to see a satisfied smirk on his face as if he had just caught his prey and now she was finally his, she smirked as well as she thought of the idea that he couldn't find her the first time.

"You are very entertaining woman, that was fun."

"I'm glad you thought so, it was entertaining to me to." That was all she could manage to say as he crushed his lips against hers, they both couldn't stand the pressure anymore, Bulma was now becoming hot and bothered by the bulge in Vegeta's pants, she pulled away from the kiss in desperate need of air, her quick hands went to work on his clothing as she undid the buckle on his belt, he took off his shirt in a hurry as Bulma undid the zipper and button on his pants, and as she was removing his pants he was pulling down the straps on her shoulders, she was so slender the dress fell right off once it got past her breasts, as soon as the soft skin was exposed Vegeta went to work sucking on one and massaging the other, now they where both left in only there under wear, Bulma was about to pass out by the ecstasy she found when Vegeta got to her breasts, then he started a trail of kisses to the other round ample of flesh, when he was done with that one he made an exaggeratingly slow climb up to her neck and then her chin, then her jaw bone and finally to her pouting puffy lips, he didn't even have to ask for entrance to her tongue this time, it was already open and waiting for his own tongue to dance and lace and intertwine with her own, his hands started to wander south as he started to play with the lace on her panties, she couldn't stand it anymore, she was going to explode very soon, she grabbed his hands, gripped them tight and with his hands she tore the little piece of fabric in half, she instantly started to pull on his boxers, he got the idea and in a flash he grabbed her ands and tore his boxers off of his body, almost as fast as there tongues where dancing together his length found it's was to her entrance, she broke away from him as her scream penetrated the silence of the lake as he plunged into her with his full length, he looked into her eyes, there where a few fears brimming her eyes, in that instant he knew what he had done, he thought for sure that she had done this before, she urged him in her eyes to continue, so he did, he continued to pump slowly into her, he slowly pulled her to him and floated out of the water and laid her on the sand, once again he started to pump harder, and harder, and harder into her with a mix of smoking hot passion and undying love. He knew from that instant on she would be with him forever and she would never leave him, he quickly climaxed at the same time as her, their juices intertwined and at that moment he brought his teeth to the soft flesh that connected her head to her shoulders, he bit down hard and out of surprise she quickly sank her teeth into his neck, and they both lapped at each other's blood, then they pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes.

"You realize now that you belong to me right, you can never touch that weak human again?"

"I was hoping you'd say that." With that they both fell silent and fell asleep in each other's arms, never again to separate.

La Fin


End file.
